homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
United Korean Confederacy
The Korean Confederacy (UKC or Korea for short) is a superstate located in East Asia and is the main antagonist in the Home Front series. The UKC is an economic and military superpower that was created after the reunification of the secretly monarchist North and the republican South Korea to form one unified Korea. After economic and military growth the UKC soon began to conquer South East Asian and Pacific territories until in 2025 in which they invaded the United States of America after years of global economic and energy meltdowns and is the most technologically advanced nation in the world by 2031 in the Homefront universe. History Before the creation of the UKC Korea was divided into a somewhat totalitarian North Korea and a free democratic South Korea. In 2012 the North Korean prime minister died and a nationalist, Kim-Jong-Un seized power after him. Unlike in our world Kim Jong un took a more peaceful approach and began to try to fully reunify Korea and by the beginning of 2014 Korea was reunified and the United Korean Confederacy was established in 2015 after the election of Kim Jong Un as prime minister of Korea. At the United Nations the world leaders celebrated as Korea was now reunified. The South Korean economy had helped grow the newly formed united Korea and mass economic expansion had military growth expand all throughout the nation. There would soon be peace all throughout Asia until the 2015 energy crisis. Oil Wars In 2015, the Middle Eastern countries of Saudi Arabia and Iran were building up tensions with each other after a Muslim Brotherhood terrorist attack occurred in the Saudi capitol of Riyadh in which the Crown Prince was almost killed but was saved. Due to the attacker being an Iranian, the Saudis believed that Iran was attempting to declare was on their country and after a massive boarder skirmish the Saudi-Iran war began after the Middle East joined their allied countries and isolated themselves from the rest of the world. As the war raged on Korea and Russia were two of the very few energy independent nations at the time. and because of this Russia signed the treaty of Seoul in which Russia and Korea would share Oil in an effort to survive and preserve fuel resources. Meanwhile in Europe Russia began to sell little to no oil supplies and Europe began negotiations with the Korean and Russian governments to open oil trade due to the two nations being free from the great oil scarcity. Things would only get worse as more citizens in Asia began to move to Korea to save themselves as the worlds oil resources were dwindling down fast. During the later years of the war, The Korean Armed Forces entered Iraq to help Iran suppress any surviving Kurdish insurgents. Expansion in South East Asia In 2018 the Korean government filed a complaint to the United Nations due to a report in which over tens of thousands of ethnic Korean citizens in Japan were discriminated against and were killed by various Japanese Nationalist parties and got worse as on March 28th 2018 the People for a Stronger Japan Party was elected into power and had over 2,000 more ethnic Koreans killed as a result of discriminatory policies and various purges all throughout the small island nation. The nation of Malaysia allied themselves with the UKC around February in an effort to protect itself from terrorist attacks and the threat of a civil war had sent the Royal Ranger Regiment to support the Korean Naval Forces which began to boarder Okinawa and finally on April 1st the Korean Military launched a massive assault on Okinawa and after capturing the island the Korean Forces advanced forward. The Japanese Army had began to challenge the Koreans as the Japanese Nationalist Government had increased the size and strength of the Japan Self-Defense Forces and had the Japanese homeland under complete protection. Even with the Malaysian supporters, the Japanese were willing to fight for the last breath if needed and believed that a massive crippling blow would be the solution to to stopping the Do or Die resistance. On April 7th Japan surrendered after a nuclear reactor in Southern Japan was hit by a Korean missile and killed over 20,000 Japanese civilians and 12,000 military operatives died in the blast and casualties skyrocketed as thousands more killed by radiation which lead to the fall of the Nationalist Government and the immediate surrender of Japan. After US Military Forces fled Asia due to economic issues back home Vietnam was invaded and would only continue to get worse as years went on. South Asia War In the year 2021 the nation of Malaysia had finally merged with Korea though the decision was unpopular among the Malaysian people. Around that same time the country of Laos had joined after a massive military uprising and soon the Kingdom of Cambodia was under threat from the Korea Forces that were closing in and soon the country fell to the Koreans. In 2022 the Korean Navy expanded and reached South Asia where the Korean Fleets surrounded Indonesia a year after its surrender to suppress jihadist uprisings from the Indonesian army remnants and amassed on Brunei where an Islamic jihadist group known as the Burmese Islamic Party began to attack anyone who was Korean, non-Muslim, shia, and non-Burmese in general forcing the Korean Army to invade and annex the country into its territory and soon the nation of East Timor had surrendered in response to the growing Korean empire. Pacific Campaign, the fall of Hong Kong and the retaking of lost territory The Philippines had surrendered following a Korean military blockade all across Indochina and joined immediately. the nations of Indonesia, Singapore, and Brunei began to mobilize their military forces but were easily beaten back by the Koreans and their supporting member states. Indonesia was the last nation to fall as various Indonesian nationalists and army remnants refused to merge with Korea and fought them and their brothers in the fields but lost after the country side was burned to the ground immediately dissolving all organized and non-organized resistance. around the Summer of 2024 Hong Kong had decided to merge with Korea due to China suffering economic meltdowns and riots erupting in Shanghai and Beijing and uprisings all throughout the country side. Hong Kong began their referendum but was delayed when the People's Liberation Army moved in and started to fight off all Korean military presence but were soon forced to retreat due to civilian uprisings and a weakening military due to spending cuts and failing economy following the collapse of the US economy in 2024. The Chinese were forced to sign a humiliating deal which recognized. Korean ownership of Hong Kong and also gave it Manchuria as well as some territory the Chinese had taken during the 20th century. A year later the Korean Army with support from their member nations launched a massive invasion of the United States capturing over half the country and benefited as China found itself right in the middle of a second civil war. Government The United Korean Confederation began to release all imprisoned former North Koreans following its establishment in an effort to make the world believe that it had become a democracy however it was far from it. In reality Korea was under a fascist military dictatorship controlled by the APEX Corporation which deported ethnic Koreans to all the member states to help prevent over population and spread Korean culture in all of the member states. the nation's capitol is Pyongyang and Seoul was the location in which the leaders of every UKC member state would meet to discuss various issues. Every member nation of the UKC was ran by the official head of state of each region but always reported to the Koreans. Korea's constitution had demanded religious freedom due to the various religious majorities of each member state however religious influence was deemed unconstitutional and many religious leaders were arrested. State affairs was overseen by the Prime Minister of Korea and was ran under a single-party fascist rule in which the New Chosun Party was the only legal and legitimate political party allowed. Though Korea has no official religion it has established State Atheism especially in its pacific territories in response to Islamic extremists and Muslim communities angry over state policies and military presence. Even though prison camps have been shut down the Greater Korean Republic has been modeled in a Second Reich style government with small spots of Stalinism in between however it has gone against its original isolationist ideals. Military the Greater Korean Republic has the world's largest army in Homefront. With up to 10,000,000 soldiers the Korean People's Army is the dominate military forces in Asia next to Russia after China shrunk its army due to stock market crash and the civil war that has erupted in the country. The Korean People's Army aka the Korean Armed Forces (KPA/KAF) is comprised of over 4 separate divisions *Korean People's Army *Korean People's Navy *Korean People's Air Force *Korean Strategic Naval Forces the 718th Division is a special forces team in the KAF and counter-terrorism division of the Armed Forces. It was sent to the Korean occupied territories within the United States to serve as occupational forces and was used to over see the civilian population and fight off US resistance fighters and US military remnants. Occupational Forces were military forces from the Korea, UKS member states, and communist and fascist sympathizers within the US who were sent to over see the occupied territories and were given advanced military gear and equipment which was acquired by taking over US weapons factories and constructing US weapons. For the most part the KPA has Western equipment with APEX security and former UKS personnel using advanced weaponry created in the monarchical North. United Korean Confederacy Formations In 2030, the formation of United Korean Confederacy was created this an most advance technological superiority between the US and United Korean Confederacy we sent to over see the US Indo Pacific Command our country in the nations early today at the Washington Agreement signed them at United Korean Republic into a place as activated established base in the future is hand. Foreign Relations Russian Federation Korea achieved diplomatic peace with Russia in 2016 with the treaty of Seoul allowing both countries to protect each others fuel reserves. Relations were doing fine up until the Korean-American war in which Russia condemned the invasion due to broken promise and boycotted all Korean goods and began supplying the US. People's Republic of China China grew very fearful of Korea once it began expansion in 2018. China saw how the Koreans treated the Japanese whenever they spoke out against them and believed that it was just as bad as Japan was during World War ll. After loosing Hong Kong China was outraged and cut off all ties with Korea and supplies the United States with military gear and equipment. In Manchuria the People's Confederate Armed Forces has been caught in many boarder skirmishes following the nation's second civil war. United States of America the United States tried to achieve diplomatic peace with united Korea in 2014 but 2 years it got sour once Korea broke off a trade deal with the US and soon invaded in years later. Relations between the 2 nations official didn't exist once the war between Korea and America began. By 2030, the US and UKC allied forces official did completed accompanished most advance military forces clear this area of the Pacific. Japan Japan and Korea were at high tensions until the Korean-Japanese war which saw Japan defeated and reduced to a vassal state controlled by Korean-friendly Autocrats. American forces there attack of GKP military forces has defeated, the US victory were final days in the early today at Tokyo courage into the American Embassy in Tokyo. Iran During the Oil Wars Iran was given massive aid from Korea and began massive military buildups. In 2016 the Iranian Army invaded and subjugated Iraq and established the Republic of Kurdistan. During that time Korean covert operations were carried out against pro-democracy groups and in 2020 Korean forces have helped carry out counter-terrorist operations against groups such as the remnants of the anti-facist Kurdish rebels. As of 2027 Iran is a massive ally and oil supporter to Korea. European Union The European Union attempted to achieve peace with Russia and the UKC in 2018 to help stabilize European society but Korea's 'humanitarian' occupation and eventual annexation of the United States resulted in the EU cutting off all ties to Korea and soon it began sending troops in California as a means of ending the Korean Occupation. Malaysia Malaysia was a major ally to the UKC and supported them during the Korean-Japanese War by helping the Korean military with counter insurgency operations. It merged with the GKR in 2021 and following a series of uprisings and the UKC's genocide of all Malaysian Muslims who refuse to submit to its rule, the country is under strict military rule and has been annexed. Vietnam tensions between Vietnam and Korea built up around 2018 when Korea never gave Vietnam any oil and caused massive anti-Korean sentiment in the country. In 2022 the Vietnamese government collapsed in a military coup and soon merged with Korea. Venezuela In 2018 the Korean Army was sent to South America in an effort to secure all Korean interests in the area and to help stabilize Korean-South American relations. Following the 2018 coup d'etat and collapse of the isolationist socialist Venezuelan government and the rise of Alexander Amelia as the first Premier of Venezuela. As of 2027 Venezuela is a major Korean ally and has supplied Korea with arms and goods. Cuba In 2016 months after the first election of Korea, the newly elected Prime Minister Kim Jong Un traveled to Cuba in an effort to establish peace and a strong alliance between the two countries. Negotiations worked and as time passed on, Cuba saw massive economic growth and better human development. This lead to Cuba re-opening its international boarders and putting an end to the country's isolationism and is now a major ally to Korea although there is a growing concern about Korea's treatment of Americans. Category:Nations Category:Korean member states Category:Factions Category:Greater Korean Republic